


Something In The Way You Move

by Yellow_Beacon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Beacon/pseuds/Yellow_Beacon
Summary: “How do you want to have me?” he asked and took Jeongin’s hand in his, allowed the younger to lead him back on top of him and then gave him another puzzled look when he patted at his chest.“Make me choke. Please” Jeongin said and grinned when Hyunjin scoffed,“Oh, I will baby. I’ll make good use of that dirty mouth of yours”He placed himself across the younger’s chest, elevated himself enough that Jeongin could breathe, grabbed his own cock, let his head roll back on his shoulders when he gave it a few tugs and Jeongin was already breathless, captured this moment and placed it in a folder of his memories.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Something In The Way You Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thank you for clicking on this! I hope you'll like it ♥ also, this is the first time I write for this ship so please be gentle with me 👉👈  
> Please consider writing a comment if you enjoyed! I love to read them ♥

Hwang Hyunjin was a flirt.   
It wasn’t intentional- not always at least.   
Hyunjin, himself, knew so.   
Always so apologetic and kindly making sure that there weren't any misunderstandings from time to time with new stylists or sound technicians who sometimes got the wrong idea.  
The members knew so, very well, of course.   
They were more than used to the clinging, the way he randomly flopped over towards them and always expected at least one to catch him, the back hugs, the way he nuzzled his nose through the short hair in the nape of their necks.   
The intense hooded eyes, the smirk that slyly tugged in the corner of his full lips.  
To be honest, Jeongin should be used to it by now.   
He really, really should.   
They had known each other for years after all and had gone through a big leap into adulthood during the time they spent together.  
Especially him, who’d only been in his mid-teens when they first met.   
So immature and shy.   
Grasping at success but unsure if they were ever going to make it.   
Hyunjin had looked upon him with the same kind of gentle eyes as he still did but now, the gazes switched to something else at times- when he thought that Jeongin didn’t see him through his peripheral or when they reviewed footage of themselves.  
Did he look at all of them like that?  
Was he watching them with the same sort of curiosity and Jeongin just never saw it?

Hwang Hyunjin was a flirt.  
It wasn’t like he _meant_ to start the tiny fire deep within Jeongin’s chest.   
Burning at his heart like a stone in lava, poking at it, intrigued by how bright it could glow.   
No, he didn’t even know… and if anyone was at fault- it should be Jeongin himself.   
_He_ was the only one who could be blamed for the way his vivid imagination slurped up every single piece of attention that Hyunjin had been giving him since their debut and turned them into a big, messy, delirious component for his thirst to fester within.   
_He_ was the one who time and time again sneaked into Hyunjin’s bed way past a reasonable hour of the night, complaining about Jisung and Minho humping each other in their sleep and the older always just hummed something incoherent, half asleep himself, tucked Jeongin into the bedsheets, placed a small kiss on the crown of his head and pulled him close.   
_He_ was the one who made a mental note of every little detail of Hyunjin’s body- from the way that he moved when he danced, the small wrinkle between his brows whenever he concentrated on a task, his small little hums whenever he sat down to write lyrics or compose a new choreography, the way he laughed, the way he spoke and walked and sang and rapped - to the way he sounded when he squealed of happiness or cried of exhaustion when a particularly rough day had passed.   
The way he sounded when he thought that no one else was around, behind a locked bedroom door and his breath stuck in his throat.  
Jeongin placed them out like folders of memories in his head, consumed them with a rapacious hunger, pulled them out one by one like treasures and immediately felt better afterwards.   
Like the older was his own brand of dopamine.   
Maybe it was a bit obsessive or even possessive if you wanted to stretch it that far… but it wasn’t like the older knew, right? It wasn’t like he did anything intentional that would freak Hyunjin out.  
So he collected those moments.   
Moments that he wished would stay forever in his mind.   
Moments that constantly got replaced by better ones when they both grew older and he went from a shy boy to a confident young man and Hyunjin kept pushing the boundaries of their friendship once every other month.   
Moments of self-discovery and just how far his lust for the dancer went when water from the showerhead splattered on his naked back and a hand over his mouth was used to soften the hushed cries that slipped past his lips.   
Moments where Hyunjin just showed up in his mind despite Jeongin quickly trying to chase it away again.   
Moments like the still very clear one from a few days ago, in the practise room and the older had been dressed lightly in mesh shorts and a tank top that constantly allowed the dark areola of his nipples to peek out.   
Tongue slipping out to wet his dry lips while he heaved with exhaustion afterwards, leaning against the wall with eyes that fluttered shut while he slowly slid down to a sitting position instead, legs parted while he met Jeongin’s gaze and God fucking damn it, if Hyunjin would’ve ordered him to come and get what he wanted at that moment, the younger wouldn’t have hesitated at all before pulling down those shorts to suck him dry in front of all the other members.   
Moments of them in the dorm and Jeongin would do something completely innocent- like bending over to get the milk carton from the smallest fridge or get on his tippy toes to reach something from the highest shelf and Hyunjin would be there, pinching the small sliver of his exposed stomach or putting his hands on his waist, curling those long fingers around him before pressing up close behind in a tight hug that made the youngers heart race.   
Moments when he just can’t take the longing anymore, put in his air pods and search up the stage that has grown to be his favourite. When Hyunjin looks completely fucked out, eyes hooded and a tired grin on his lips, sweat dripping from his chin and Jeongin is a lost cause after that.   
Locks the bedroom door with trembling hands, drops his pants to his ankles and thrust his hand down his underwear before he’s even reached the bed again.   
Jolt his hips up into the fist of his hand, rubbing the head and watches the way his favourite hyung moves over the stage in clothes that fit perfectly in all the right places, finds eye contact with the camera and Jeongin can’t fucking breathe.   
Moments that are just their own.   
Sweet ones when Hyunjin gently holds him as close as two friends can physically hold each other, peppering all his sensitive places on the neck with kisses- to the most random things, like fully charging at him while still completely expecting Jeongin to catch him and then allow them both to fall back on the soft bed or sofa behind them.  
No, he should really be used to it- used to Hyunjin.   
But he still surprises him, keeps him on the edge and this day, in particular, was just another day of the constant back and forth between them.   
Of Hyunjin being whiny, demanding and Jeongin is laughing, like always, a bit nervous and with eyes like crescents because they might be laying a bit _too_ close on his bed and the older might be wearing clothes that are a bit _too_ light and he doesn’t know where to put his hands.  
It had been raining since morning but they had a day off just for themselves so it didn’t matter much and all the members were spread out in their dorm, watching movies, baking cookies and playing video games.   
Hyunjin had been the one suggesting for them to watch something as well and decided that a laptop stacked upon a pile of dirty laundry and a badly rated movie on Netflix were just as good as the main tv in the living room.   
Jeongin had asked if he should tell the other members since there was enough place for one more in his bed but Hyunjin just silently shook his head, snaked his long limbs around the younger’s body with a playful smile and pulled him into his embrace.   
“No. No one else. I want you all to myself, Innie” he’d said and planted a wet, open mounted kiss on Jeongin’s neck which caused him to writhe in the locked position he was in,  
“Don’t do that” he complained, pushed on the older’s frame with hands that really just wanted to grab the fabric of his thin shirt and pull him closer, “you know I’m ticklish”   
He pouted, looked away, anywhere else than the perfectly sculpted face that smiled down at him from their reclined position over a couple of heaped together pillows and plushies they’d stacked there.  
“Don’t do what?” Hyunjin asked, voice harmless and sweet like dripping honey and he was doing it again and Jeongin loved and hated every part of it.  
Being so impossibly, horrendously flirty that he felt like he had to pause to not be snatched away, allured in those dark brown eyes of the other.   
Pushed and tugged on like he was just a doll, a fun experiment and Hyunjin curiously watched how much he could take until he was tearing in the seams.   
“Th- that” Jeongin tried, bewitched with the way the older looked upon him, “Don’t just… kiss me... like that”   
Hyunjin’s gaze fell on the glossy imprint of his lip balm on the younger’s neck with a grin tugging on his lips. Leaned down, blew some air on it and Jeongin shuddered when a shiver kicked in, caressed down his spine and nearly made his back arch.   
“What? Like this?” the older asked and Jeongin breath got stuck in his throat when another was pressed just below his jaw, swallowed dryly and felt something familiar pool in the pit of his stomach.   
Fuck.   
Getting turned on by his fellow group member was not really on the list of things he wanted to do at the moment and he struggled more, both wanting to escape since he was scared of what Hyunjin would say if he only pressed down his body a bit further and felt the hardening length on his thigh… or if he should just stay where he was.   
Maybe his friend would understand what he did then, become disgusted with him and finally leave him alone.   
But he was completely trapped, nevertheless, stuck between the wall and the dancer’s body nearly weighing him down, arms laying limply at his sides and he felt his fingers twitch when a strand of hair came undone from the messy bun that Hyunjin had tied it up in.   
His heart pounded in his ears in a steady, quick rhythm.   
Adrenaline surged through his veins and he felt his own breath hitch when Hyunjin leaned down a bit further, pursed his lips in a pout when there was barely two decimetres between them, coaxed his head to the side and admired his face like he was an interesting piece of art in a museum.   
“Baby Innie” the older was close enough that Jeongin felt his warm breath fan against his face and he swallowed hard, struggled to not look away, “when did you grow up? It seems like it was just yesterday when you couldn’t hold my gaze, biting down on your lips to make those braces less noticeable” he gave Jeongin a small smile, reached up with one hand to gently cup his cheek, stole a butterfly light, delicate swipe of his thumb across his bottom lip, absently watching them.   
He held his breath, waited for the other to just lean in because it was clear from the look in Hyunjin’s eyes that he really debated on it, like so many times before.   
Cogwheels turned to try and figure out what would happen if the younger would reject him and Jeongin wanted to scream, to tell him to just do it.   
But the moment passed just as quickly and Hyunjin sighed, shook his head and then sat back up, stood from the bed and looked back over his shoulder before he exited the room,  
“I’m gonna get something to eat. Do you want anything?”  
Jeongin swallowed, sat up as well and combed his hand through his hair.   
The movie was still playing and an embarrassing sex scene was very obviously starting up, from the heavy noise of kissing that came through the speakers.   
He cleared his throat, a bit bothered.   
Sure- he was still young and not experienced at all when it came to feelings.   
He didn’t enjoy aegyo, craved his own space and couldn’t spend all day imitating a plaster on a member like Felix or Jisung.   
But he wasn’t just a kid anymore.   
He’d been pumping up his appearance and by that grew a lot physically but also a lot mentally through the quarantined months between the promotions of last year’s Levanter and God’s menu.   
Most importantly, and with the knowledge from spending so much time with his hyung’s during those months, he truly knew what he wanted.   
What he’d been wanting for a long time by now but never got the guts to actually ask for.   
Because he’d been afraid of rejection.  
But the saved memories in his many folder’s weren’t good enough anymore.   
He needed the real deal.   
Needed the man that currently was still watching him from the doorpost with a questioning smile. 

Hwang Hyunjin was a flirt.   
Everyone knew it and everyone in the group's close proximity had been on the receiving end of the one of a kind of intense eyes he got when he felt himself at the moment.   
Jeongin included.   
But he realised, as time went on and within this year in particular, that he wanted to be the only one who received those kinds of gazes.   
The only one that received the way one corner of his lips turned up in a smirk.  
… and the only one that could make Hyunjin feel as broken as he did when he watched him.  
“Do you wanna get ramyeon with me?” Jeongin suddenly asked which caused the older to pause yet again since he’d taken the other’s silence as a no, eyebrows raised and it even caught Jeongin, himself, off guard.   
“Aww. Baby. You’ve been watching too many dramas” Hyunjin gently chuckled but closed the bedroom door again and the younger swallowed hard, wondered what he’d gotten himself into when his friend climbed onto the bed again, “and you shouldn’t say such things if you don’t know what they mean” he had a scolding tone in his voice as if he couldn’t believe that Jeongin had an intention behind his words.   
“I know what it means” he answered with a slight frown and the older stopped in his movements when they had taken the same positions as earlier again, “I… I’m serious about it and you- you always talk to me like you want it too. Always act like you’re just about to leap across the mark and then remember that we’re just friends. So why not?”   
“Don’t say that. Not if you don’t mean it” Hyunjin gave him another small smile, but this one was filled with distorted anxiety and anguish that Jeongin had never seen on his face before.  
He reached up this time, brushed away the strand of hair from his friend’s face, stroked his fingertips over his temple, down over the cheekbone and Hyunjin shuddered at his touch.   
“I mean it. I- I want you… and I know you want me too”  
His voice felt broken. Like his very being was falling apart underneath his friend’s body and emotions clogged up his throat, causing him to swallow hard,   
“You don’t know what you ask of me” Hyunjin wet his lips, voice just a hushed whisper between their harsh breathing now and Jeongin shook his head, not backing down,   
“What’s this between us then?” he pressed on, “Do you think that normal bros do this?” he circled his legs around the older’s waist, grew bolder with the small hiss that fell from his lips when he did so, pressed up to rub their groins together and Hyunjin bit back a choked up groan, “Do you think it’s normal to go through every hour of the day just thinking, fantasising about how it would feel to- to kiss your best friend and- and...” he trailed off, wanted to add something more but couldn’t find the right words, “We’re not the same as we were when we first got to know each other. Let’s stop pretending we’ll ever be”  
Hyunjin gave him a soft smile then, eyes glistening a little while he cupped the younger’s cheek, “You really have grown a lot, Innie”   
“Just shut up and kiss me already”   
Hyunjin leaned down, eyes flickering between Jeongin’s own and his lips when he paused, “But are you sure? Have you ever been kissed before?” he continued and Jeongin pulled a small grimace then, shook his head and broke their gaze for the first time, slightly embarrassed.  
“No, but I uh- I want you to be the first. If there’s anyone I can trust with this- it’s you” he answered and placed his hand on the dancer’s chest, pulled on his shirt this time and Hyunjin let out a small chuckle and cooed softly before he cupped the younger’s cheek and leaned in.   
The kiss was delicate at first.   
Just a small press of lips against lips, innocent and sweet like a flower petal and Jeongin gasped while he drew a sharp breath.  
Couldn’t for his life understand how easy it had been.   
Honestly, he’d been prepared to drop to his knees and persuade Hyunjin with a blowjob.   
This though felt significantly better.  
Not that he wasn’t hellbent on getting that cock inside his mouth anyway.  
His hands travelled down over the narrowness of the older’s back, down to his waist, his ass and then parted his legs further, pushed Hyunjin against his body with greedy hands and groaned when he felt the bulge of the other’s cock against his inner thigh.   
“Innie-ah” Hyunjin breathed out, voice whiny and needy and Jeongin hummed out a low groan between their lips.  
Fuck, it felt unreal to see the older like this.   
Breath hitched up in his throat, more strands coming undone from the bun, framing his face and tickled against Jeongin’s cheeks when their lips met again and again.   
Tasting each other, testing the waters of what made the other groan a bit louder.   
Tongues flicking and the younger carefully caught the fuller lower lip of his friend between his teeth, playfully nibbled on it which caused a moan to erupt from deep within his chest.   
Jeongin’s head was swirling in the clouds and he felt high on the rush that pulsated through his body, intoxicated with the sounds that Hyunjin made when he gently thrust upwards and blatantly rubbed his hard length against the other.   
Faltered by the lust inside him, deepened the kiss further, combed his fingers through the older’s long hair and pulled, making it undone from the bun, craved more than what was already given to him.   
More than he thought he first needed.   
Hyunjin gently stroked his hands over the younger’s sweatpant clad thighs, dipped his thumbs into the lining at his hips and then leaned back a bit to meet his eyes.   
“Can I…?” he mumbled, watched him with a small smile on those full, pretty lips of his, swollen now, kissed a lovely deep pink and Jeongin quickly nodded, swallowed dryly and raised his hips when his friend started to pull the elastic band over his ass.   
The shirt quickly followed next and the older held his breath when he pulled that off as well, threw it on the floor below and then placed his hands around Jeongin’s waist, admiring the perfect way he fit in his hands.   
So lithe and thin that his breath hitched yet again.   
The younger bit down on his lower lip to prevent another deep whine from slipping out when he looked up at his friend.   
Never could he have guessed that Hyunjin actually felt the same about him.   
He thought it had all just been fun and games.   
Flirting.   
But the knowledge that he was just as attracted, just as desperate, certainly felt good as hell.  
He held his breath, hesitated for just a moment and then reached forward, cupped Hyunjin through his gym shorts and smiled lopsided, proudly, when the older’s mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut.   
“Can I suck you off, hyung?” he asked and swallowed hard when Hyunjin drew a sharp breath and then hummed something incoherent, made himself ready to switch their positions but Jeongin just placed his hands around his waist and made him stay.   
The older gave him a puzzled look and Jeongin nodded towards the door, “Maybe lock it first, just in case”   
A small jittery chuckle fell from the other’s lips then and he stood up, locked the door and then paused back at the bed, pulled his tank top over his head, let his shorts pool at his ankles, hesitated and then slipped down his underwear as well, gave Jeongin a shy smile and the younger was having a hard time breathing now when he saw his friend completely naked.   
Not that he hadn’t already- in the shower when he needed to brush his teeth after coming home late and all sort of modesty was thrown out the window or in the other’s room when he accidentally walked in on him while changing just after waking up.   
But it was never like this.   
Never this… vulnerable and stripped off the usual barrier that stopped them from being more.   
The thin curtain allowed a lot of natural light in and even though it was still raining and the shade that was casted upon him should do nothing to enhance his features- Hyunjin still looked absolutely ethereal where he stood with his cheeks and chest flushed pink from arousal.   
Cock hard and pointing upwards towards his belly button, the long blonde hair in a tousled mess now and Jeongin was unsure if he’d ever seen someone so beautiful.   
It made his heart jump in his chest, somersaults rushing in his stomach and the whole scene, the fact that the reason why Hyunjin was so hard and needy was because of him, felt surreal.   
He made grabby hands and a small, proud smirk tugged in the corner of the older’s lips at that,   
“How do you want to have me?” he asked and took Jeongin’s hand in his, allowed the younger to lead him back on top of him and then gave him another puzzled look when he patted at his chest.   
“Make me choke. Please” Jeongin said and grinned when Hyunjin scoffed,   
“Oh, I will baby. I’ll make good use of that dirty mouth of yours”   
He placed himself across the younger’s chest, elevated himself enough that Jeongin could breathe, grabbed his own cock, let his head roll back on his shoulders when he gave it a few tugs and Jeongin was already breathless, captured this moment and placed it in a folder of his memories.   
“You look so gorgeous” he whispered, completely struck by the way the older looked down on him, swiped the head of his cock across his lips and Jeongin let his tongue slip out, lapped the slit and hummed to the musky taste of pre-cum that dripped from it.   
“Say ah” Hyunjin gasped and then held his breath when the younger opened wide and tried to take on as much as he could fit in his mouth.  
It was more difficult than he first expected and nothing at all like he’d seen it done through porn.   
What kind of pace should he set?   
Should he just bop his head up or down or was there some sort of technique?   
What did Hyunjin even like?   
He locked his hands around the older’s thighs, causing Hyunjin to delve deeper, flinched when his gag reflex kicked in and kept his gaze locked with his friend’s, watched with fascination how he bit down on his lower lip, hands combing through Jeongin’s hair, gently kept it out of his eyes while he lightly petted him,  
“Good boy” he praised, “You’re doing so good. Think-” he inhaled sharply when Jeongin swallowed hard and nearly choked, “Think you can take a bit more?”   
The younger wanted to shake his head, wanted to say that there was no way he’d ever fit the entirely of Hyunjin’s length down his throat but his body seemed to move on autopilot and the part that had been lusting for his hyung for months vigorously nodded his head, braced himself, relaxed his jaw as best he could and then pushed his tongue out to make more place.   
Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back when he carefully jolted his hips forward, pushed until he felt Jeongin’s nose gently touch the dark pubic hair above the shaft and let out a choked up sob at the way the younger gripped hard around his thighs, nails digging into the flesh,  
“Can I fuck your throat? Please, you’re doing so well” he begged and Jeongin coughed around the length when his first reaction was to answer.   
The squeeze was so good and Hyunjin felt his whole body shudder, looked down at his friend who looked back up at him.   
Pink lips stretched and tears wetting the corners of his eyes.   
So precious.   
Jeongin on the other hand was so hard he thought he might burst.   
This was better than anything he could ever expect.   
Hyunjin was using his throat, pushing down until he felt light-headed with the lack of air, pulled back just slightly, gave him barely the time to breathe through his nose and then went back down.  
Groaned loudly when Jeongin tried to swallow the excessive saliva that had nowhere to go and whispered sweet praises when his nose brushed against his lower stomach.   
“I really wanna fuck you. Can I do that, baby? You look so sweet. I- I want to have all of you”   
Jeongin nodded, eyes dilated and then choked and coughed loudly when Hyunjin slowly pulled out, gripped around the shaft and began jerking himself off the minute the tight squeeze of the younger’s throat disappeared.  
Hyunjin removed his underwear and swallowed dryly at the way his cock flopped up against his lower stomach, a pinkish annoyed colour from being left untouched this whole time and a blush tinting his cheeks when he laid there, drool on his chin and eyes wet from tears.   
Hyunjin wet his lips when he looked down on his naked being, eyelids fluttering while he hungrily watched, like a hunter finally having its prey within its grasp.   
“So pretty. My little Innie-ah” he purred and closed his other fist around Jeongin, causing a shudder to rip through his body,   
“So sensitive too. You’re doing such a good job. Look at my cock. I’m so fucking hard”   
Jeongin looked, watched how pre-cum dripped from the slit down the shaft, the girth of it big enough to fill Hyunjin’s hand and felt his breath hitch yet again.   
“Let’s see if that ass of yours can do as good of a job as your mouth” Hyunjin smirked and abandoned his cock to place his hands on Jeongin’s thighs instead, gently rubbed down the softness of it with comforting strokes and the younger was writhing, back arching at the need in the pit of his stomach.   
“Can I?” Hyunjin asked yet again, considerate enough to make sure that he didn’t cross any lines in his selfish need, fingertips brushing against the inner side and Jeongin nodded, separated his thighs further.   
“I want you to tell me if there’s any discomfort. I owe you that much for fucking down your throat so harshly” Hyunjin sounded apologetic but the younger just shook his head, unsure if his voice would hold if he tried talking.   
He raised his hips, circled them around the other’s waist again before he nodded towards the cupboard and Hyunjin got the idea, fished out a small bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingertips before regaining his position.   
He made eye contact with the younger yet again, index finger gently brushing against his puckering hole, unsure if this was what they both truly wanted and hesitant of crossing the line but Jeongin just rolled his eyes, grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and pushed the finger inside of himself.   
“Fuck” a low curse fell from the older’s lips while he watched his index finger disappear into his friend and his mouth went dry when Jeongin’s head fell back against the pillow and his breath got caught in his throat as the slight burning sensation made his lower body jolt.   
Hyunjin carefully withdrew his finger and then slowly thrust it in again, watched with heavy eyelids how his friend just swallowed him right up again whenever he pushed in, wondered to himself how the fuck he’d ever be able to fit because the squeeze was tight enough as it was with just one finger.   
“Think you can take another?” he breathed out after a few moments and Jeongin nodded, lips parted while he panted harshly and Hyunjin squirted out a bit more lube before he added his long finger as well, thrust them in to the knuckle, felt what he (according to vague biology classes in school) supposed was the prostate and then watched while Jeongin bit down one finger when a whiny sob broke from his throat, desperate to keep his voice down since the other members were just a room away,   
A small satisfied smile spread on Hyunjin’s face and he continued, gently scissor his fingers, tried his best with what he supposed would make the intrusion better and finally Jeongin seemed to not be able to take it any longer.   
“Fuck me. Please. I need you” he begged, one hand grasping at Hyunjin’s own and the older nodded, heart racing and the pit of his stomach burning.   
He slicked some lube on his cock, kept eye contact with the younger and Jeongin hissed when he felt the tip brushing against his hole.   
Hyunjin raised his hips with a firm grasp around his waist, gently pushed forward and fuck, the younger was unsure if he’d ever find anything that would ever be able to match this.   
His whole back arched when he felt how Hyunjin bottomed out inside of him, his balls flushed against Jeongin’s lower back and the shaft buried so deep inside of him that he felt himself blacking out already.   
It didn’t hurt so to speak but the feeling was certainly new and a bit overwhelming.  
He felt full, stuffed, complete and his friend tried to control his laboured breathing, watched how Jeongin swallowed dry and then groaned.  
“You feel amazing”  
Hyunjin let out a small giggle that was quickly cut short when the younger slightly constricted around him.  
“You feel good too, my little Innie” he reached down, brushing the air out of his friend's forehead when it got stuck to the sheen layer of sweat that had started to build up there.   
“Can we stay like this?” Jeongin asked and he knew that it sounded ridiculous.  
That it was such a weird and nonsensical thing to request.   
But Hyunjin just leaned down, gently rubbed his nose with his owb and breathed out in a deep sigh.   
“I’d like that. I could be inside you forever. Watch while you squirm around on my cock” he scoffed, but it was endearing, wiggled his hips slightly and Jeongin bit back a whiny moan when he felt how the older brushed against that small nub inside of him.   
“But I bet you wanna cum though?” Hyunjin teased and wrapped his hand around Jeongin’s cock, slowly jerked him off and bit down on his lips to suppress the grin that started to play on them when the younger sobbed out and then quickly slapped his hand over his own mouth.  
“Don’t you?” he taunted, grabbed a handful of Jeongin’s ass and drove his hips forward, even more, pushed him into the mattress and the younger nodded quickly, eyes pleading and glazed over with tears of arousal and this time it was Hyunjin who had to look away, too lost with the overwhelming feeling that rushed at him.  
He pulled back, glanced down at the place where they were connected for a brief moment and then looked back up when he jolted his hips forward again, setting a nearly unbearably slow pace while he stared at every slight change of expression on his friends face,  
“You’re so gorgeous, you know that right?”   
Hyunjin praised and the sharp inhale Jeongin just drew got caught in his throat when he looked up at his hyung with big, surprised eyes and shook his head.  
Him? Gorgeous?   
No… no, _Hyunjin_ was gorgeous- with that blonde hair and his fair, striking features.   
All the way from his eyes to his lips.   
Jeongin was just… just him. Still a bit lanky, awkward, just now putting on some muscles but still far to go since he was not even out of his teens yet by international age and… and… he didn’t feel gorgeous.   
He felt useful though, _thankful_ because Hyunjin’s dented nails pressed tiny crescent moons into the skin around his waist, painted it red with every small indent he caused on Jeongin’s body while he picked up the speed.   
Hyunjin leaned down, pressed a small wet kiss on his neck again- just like he’d done a couple of minutes ago when they were still just friends carrying a secret.   
Carefully nibbled on the place.  
Tasting the saltiness of sweat there and Jeongin locked his legs around his friend's waist, tried his best with meeting him in the thrusts that were steadily being pounded into him.   
“But you _do_ look gorgeous, Innie-ah” the older pressed on and captured his lips again, kept them locked there and Jeongin couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything else than the push and pull of the sheet under his back and just Hyunjin, Hyunjin, _Hyunjin._  
He dragged his fingers over his friend's soft-skinned back, felt the tension in the shoulder’s from keeping himself up, the muscles that worked underneath the skin.  
Felt how his friend’s hands moved down over his thighs, the brush of his tongue swiping against his own, a sharp inhale between their lips to catch a breather.  
A whiny gasp fell from his lips at the loss and Hyunjin raised himself up a bit better, looked at him with a slight tilt of his head like he thought that Jeongin would just disappear in a certain angle.   
He wet his lips, curled his fingers around the flesh of the younger’s thighs, gripped them hard and then raised them up and placed them on his shoulders instead, causing him to sink even deeper with each thrust.  
“I wish you could see yourself so you know what I see when I look at you” Hyunjin whispered and gave him a small smile when Jeongin’s breath got caught in his throat.  
It was _too_ much and the older was just so deep inside him, going at a speed now that would put him over the edge too quickly.  
Too intense for the younger to watch and feel at the same time so he squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip again.  
His cock bounced, untouched upon his lower abdomen and he feared that if he so much as just closed a hand around himself- he’d come in just a moment.  
His heart jolted and felt like it might burst.  
Breath caught up in his throat when Hyunjin leaned down again, pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and by doing so also pressed down on his cock, trapping it between their hard stomachs.  
Just a few more thrusts and he opened his eyes in panic, whined, broken.  
“No” he mumbled when he felt himself falling already, “don’t wanna come yet”  
He reached down, tried to stop himself with a firm grasp around the shaft but it was too late.  
Long spurts of cum painted his lower stomach and he tensed up, earning a sharp gasp from the older when he constricted around him, watched with a small pout on his lips how his cock stopped twitching and then allowed his arm to fall back on the bed, completely spent.   
“Dear God, just look at you. Feel so good around me” Hyunjin said with a breathy voice and dragged his hands over his skin, leaned back on his feet and picked up the speed, pounded Jeongin into the mattress of the bed.   
Not caring if anyone heard what they were doing.  
“Tell me that this isn’t the last time, huh? Innie-ah?” Hyunjin begged and flicked his nippled with his thumbs, causing him to flinch from the oversensitivity in his body, “Tell me that you'll allow me to have this again- or else I don’t think I’ll ever want to stop. I don’t _want_ to stop”   
Jeongin smiled tiredly, reached up to cup the face of the person he loved so, so fucking much that a sharp jolt of pain seemed to have edged stuck in his chest.   
“I’m yours” he promised and then watched through the blurriness of tears how Hyunjin’s lips parted in a sharp gasp and he broke their gaze, a furrow on his brow while his body tensed up and the younger bit back a satisfied hum to the feeling of his friend twitching while he came inside him.   
The older flopped over afterwards and somehow their hands found each other, laced their fingers together and a moment of comfortable silence fell while they both caught their breaths.   
“So, you’re mine then?” Hyunjin finally broke it with a small smile and Jeongin giggled, a bit nervous again because- well because…   
“Yeah, I’m yours” he clarified and bit down on his lower lip.   
The cum on his stomach was slowly drying up and he felt sweaty, disgusting, his hair was probably in a mess and he laid next to Hyunjin- someone who only could be compared to a God and yet…  
“Then I’m yours as well, baby. I don’t want anyone else but you and I don’t want anyone else to have you either”  
Maybe there was just something about him that Hyunjin seemed to like after all.  
And he was at peace with that.   
He snapped a memory of the moment that just passed, placed it in a folder that, so far, was completely empty and couldn’t help but smile when he broke their gaze again.   
Yeah, he could _definitely_ be at peace with that. 


End file.
